


Gold and Red

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: M/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ford wonders how he landed such a wonderful husband, who recreates their wedding for their first anniversary.
Relationships: Ford/Wayne (Trio of Towns)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sokkamizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkamizuki/gifts).



> This is for the Bokumono Exchange for Fall 2020. sokkamizuki I had a little bit of a hard time with this since I don't really make an effort to date or get to know Ford when I play ToT (I mostly end up wooing Wayne everytime). But I had fun and I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes, as Ford sipped his coffee while watching the sun rise, he wondered how he got here. Growing up, his parents had been neglectful, his obsessive cleaning tendencies came from their incapability of raising him well. They repeated told him to become a doctor without taking his opinion into account. He didn't have any friends while in school nor during medical school. Ford, up until his twenties, lived a bland (and lonely) life. When he had moved to Westown to accept becoming the town's doctor, he grew to know everyone and for the most part, get along with them. Glancing down at the ring on his hand, Ford chuckled. Well maybe a little bit more than just get along. 

Marriage was a strange concept. It meant you got so close to someone that you wanted to live with them for the rest of your life. He never would have imagined that he would fall in love with the local post man for god's sakes, yet today was their anniversary. One year ago, Ford had been recovering from his parents and their influences and had been shut off from even the thought of getting close to anyone. But as he got know Wayne and see beyond the carefree and almost insincere personality he projected, Ford fell in love with how kind and romantic Wayne really was. And Wayne was very romantic, proposing during the Starlight Gala, with the stars shining bright above them. The wedding had followed months later, during the fall season as the trees shed their red and golden leaves around them. Ford had shed so many tears as they shared their vows in front of all the villagers, Wayne with small tears in the corners of his eyes. 

And even now as Wayne led him to the outskirts of town, to a picnic overlooking the valley below, Ford felt his heart melt with love. This morning he had started his morning as usual while his husband had taken the day off, citing he had errands to run. And looking over the food, Wayne had definitely gotten some help making all this. After lighting the lanterns holding the picnic blanket down, Wayne offered Ford a blanket as he sat down. “You good Sunshine?” 

Ford pushed up his glasses, giving Wayne a gentle smile as he reached out to take the blanket. “A little cold but otherwise I love the picnic. It's very reminiscent of our wedding but I'm sure that was the idea.” 

Wayne chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he plopped down next to Ford, who leaned his body against Wayne's, sharing the blanket. Ford loved how Wayne had recreated their wedding by having two large bouquets of their flowers (Roses and Sunflowers), their wedding cake next to their favorite foods. He had even gone as far as to choose blankets that were gold and red. Ford couldn't even begin to describe how much he appreciated the effort Wayne had gone through for him. 

“I know you don't like making a big fuss about anything, besides medicine, but I wanted this to really be special since it's our first anniversary. I heard from Brad that there were supposed to be shooting stars so I thought a picnic was the best thing to do.” 

Ford hummed. “It's perfect. Did Brad help you cook?”

“Yeah. I spent the whole day cooking, picking up the flowers and such. So hopefully it all tastes good. I don't think I could live it down if it wasn't edible.”

Ford took a spoonful of the pistou soup, licking his lips at the rich taste of the soybean. The vegetables were savory and the broth was thick. Overall Ford thought it was very delicious and he showed his appreciation by kissing Wayne on the cheek, chuckling as Wayne sighed in relief. “It's very good. Maybe you should take more cooking lessons with Brad.” 

Blushing, Wayne dug into the food. “Maybe once I get someone to help me with delivering the post. I know that Ethan had a couple of interviews to do so hopefully we'll get some new blood soon.” 

Ford tapped his chin, not noticing he left a drop of broth behind. “The village certainly has been expanding with new visitors and I know Megan's been happy about it. Maybe I could even take on some apprentices and have time to work on my projects more.” 

Cleaning Ford's lip, Wayne thought about Ford's latest project, a health serum that completely restored someone's stamina but at the cost of tasting like sewage. It made shivers pass up his spine. One sip was more than enough to teach him about trying his husband's work. “It would be very nice, we could even have more lunches together than just twice a week.” 

“Hmm acceptable. Now is that Brad's famous apple tart I spy by the mulled cider?” 

“Yeah.” Wayne brought the tart closer to them. “I bought the apples from the new farmer, Josie, I think her name was. She sold them so cheap to me for being such high quality. She said she had grown so many other crops that it wouldn't hit her income in any way. Can you believe how much revenue she's brought to the villages?” 

“Indeed. She's an excellent guinea pig for some of my health potions. Even takes some of the bad results very calmly. I'm happy that she wants to be my friend.”

And Wayne knew how much friends meant to Ford. Slicing the tart into eight, he held one up for Ford, motioning him to open his mouth. “I'm glad we have such good friends. Now open up my sunshine.” 

Ford blushed, pushing Wayne's hand slightly away. “Wayne! I can feed myself thank you very much.” Wayne raised an eyebrow and Ford deflated, leaning forward to take a bite of the tart. The flakey crust along with the tart, yet sweet apples, melted in his mouth. He ignored the twinkle in Wayne's eye as he swallowed. 

“...Thanks Wayne.”

“No problem. Would you like some dumplings or maybe some spaghetti?” 

Ignoring the fact that these dishes were, taste wise very different, Ford detected a note of something in Wayne's voice. It wasn't the husky voice he had when he flirted with Ford, just to see him blush that mad man. It wasn't the tired voice he had when he finished from a day of hard work. It reminded Ford of that one dinner they had where they spent hours bearing themselves to each other. It had been a vulnerable yet eye opening conversation that had brought them so close. 

With one eyebrow raised, Ford decided he wanted to know. “What's wrong”

Wayne paused from taking another bite of his tart as Ford crossed him arms, patiently waiting. It was interesting to see his husband take a moment to think out his words when he normally blurted (or sensually spoke) them out. He cleaned his fingers on a napkin and took a sip of water before Wayne spoke.

“I know that ever since we got married it was easier to move up to the clinic since it was a more private space for us. But recently with Josie getting married to Ludus and her talking about starting a small family, it made me think.”

Wayne's eyes pierced Ford's soul. “I would like for us to buy a place we can call our own, have some privacy, and maybe even one day adopt our own little munchkins.” 

Ford took a deep breath, putting his now trembling hands together as he thought about Wayne's words. His husband had obviously been thinking about this for a while. A place they could call theirs and possible raise children together. It made him afraid. What if he turned out like his parents? Always pushing his expectations on a ten year old who couldn't do anything but go to school and be a simple kid. He felt a hand cup his cheek and he snapped out of his (dark, negative, spiraling) thoughts. Wayne shook his head, a grin growing on his face. 

“You're nothing like them. They were jealous of your potential and they did everything they could to make sure you had a lonely childhood so they could control you, use you to their benefits. But you escaped and you're doing so well for yourself. You have me, you have everyone in town. You'll never be alone because I'll be there to help you along the way.” 

Ford blinked the tears out of his eyes as he coughed, trying not to cry. “I love you so much.” 

Wayne winked, “I love you too Sunshine. So is that a yes because I may have a lead on a good house.” 

Ford snorted and took another sip of water. “It's a yes you silly man. Now let's finish this food before we attract any animals.”

Wayne wiped a lingering tear off Ford's face before stealing a kiss. “Yes sir.” 

And with that they did their best to finish off the food, unfortunately neither of them being able to get a start on the cucumber sandwiches or the curry. But they could have it for later so they cleaned up, putting their trash to the side for later as the sky darkened. Ford leaned against Wayne's side, the both of them against a tree for support as they watched the fireflies start coming out. Wayne's arm wrapped around his waist as his head landed on Wayne's shoulder, their heads pressed together. 

Ford imagined having a baby of their own, watching Wayne hold him, sing to him. Their baby's first day of school, seeing them just grow up kind and thoughtful. Ford wanted that. “Wayne.”

“Hmm?”

“Can we take a look at the house together? I must see if it has adequate space for all my books.” 

Wayne hid a smile in Ford's hair. “Anything you want Sunshine, anything you want.”


End file.
